From Hate To Love
by melanie.goldsmith
Summary: Alec & Jane have some fun with her and then Alec falls for her after while also conflicting his feelings? What has happened to the world? I don't know, but I think Jacob isnt going to be happy with this and may turn into a fight. Until... R&R!


**From Hate to Love**

**I am posting a on-going story called "From Hate to Love". I called it this because Ness hates Alec upon how she was raised. Alec & Jane have some fun with her and then Alec falls for her after while also conflicting his feelings? What has happened to the world? I don't know, but I think Jacob isnt going to be happy with this and may turn into a fight. Until... R&R!**

**Renesmee's POV**

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I am 14 and I am sitting on my branch in my tree reading a book. "Renesmee's tree, Renesmee's branch, Renesmee's favorite books." My father, Edward would say that to me from time to time when I was little. My special tree was in my parents enchanted garden. The couple would come here to relax, think, and spend time with each other. I come to my tree when I want to be alone, relax, and basically the same reasons as with my parents.

Today, I wanted to think and be alone in my own little world as a half-human half-vampire hybrid. My mother, Isabella was a human when I was born, my father was forced to turn her before she died. "Your name is meaning." She always said that because Renesmee is from Renee and Esme, my parents' mothers. My parents died in a horrible fatal vampire attack. If I had the chance to see them again, I would probably kill them just because of that.

My middle name, Carlie is derived from Charlie and Carlisle. Those names are from my parents' fathers. I have 2 aunts and 2 uncles and a pair of grandparents that are full blown vampires. There are Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and my grandparents, Carlisle and Esme. Also, my parents Edward and Isabella are too full vampires. My first love was Jacob Black. He is 15 and Jake imprinted on me so we are together. That makes me his imprintee. I am going to head back home because my family is probably starting to worry because it's getting late.

I usually feel happy and content because Uncle Jasper's power is pathokinesis. Pathokinesis is to sense and change the aura around people so that the moods and emotions they are in changes. Lately, I have been down because Jacob has been out guarding the borders of La Push. Speaking of powers and gifts, mine are tactile thought projection and anti-shield. The projection part is the ability to place my thoughts and memories into another person's mind. My anti-shield means that I can block anyone's mental or physical power. Edward could read any ones' thoughts and then Bella has the same anti shield as mine. As far as powers go in my family, my Aunt Alice can see the future and everyone else doesn't really have a power.

Now you can ask if being a vampire is hard. I already have that answer. Yes. When at our high school, we have to hide our real identity. Yet, I am a little different. Instead of a sweet smelling scent that vampires have I have a more normal human scent with a hint of honey. Instead of drinking human blood, my family drinks animal blood and for my diet, I can drink animal blood and human food. I still prefer blood more. All of my family sparkles in the sun while I have a light glow to my skin.

Now back to reality. It was getting dark and I started to get lost in the forest because I could not see and I was not getting anywhere. I sat down and hoped someone would come searching for me. In the distance, I could hear low unrecognizable voices with my enhanced hearing. I started to slowly drift off to sleep hoping that my family would find me or I would have to wait until sunrise. After about 20 minutes of sleep, I was woken up with a pain in my stomach, like someone was kicking me. I opened my eyes and I saw was two dark figures.

As my vision improved, I saw more detail. It was a boy and a girl both with a V-necklace that looked much too royal to be just a normal necklace. Their eyes were the ecstatic red. I remembered what Aunt Rosalie told me. "The Volturi don't give second chances, except with the fact of love. You'll always know it's them because royalty has ruby red eyes instead of our vegetarian golden or others' blood human." I was screaming it hurt so much. I tried to hold it in but then I heard the familiar growls from my family close by. I loved the way Uncle Emmett growled. It was deep bear-like voice that also soothed into a beautiful growl.

Carlisle moved near the group of assumed Volturi and stated

"Stop. Please. She is a part of our family, and she got lost in the dark. Let her go. Please." as he said that the kicking stopped. I was hurt inside and outside. I had always not hated but disliked Volturi. At least, they were the closest thing to royalty in our world. Carlisle and the others slowly spoke to the other members of the guard while Jasper rushed over to me and checked me over. Even though my grandfather was a real doctor, Jasper was like his assistant in a way. He always knew what to say and do no matter what situation we were in.

I couldn't breathe that well because Jasper said

"Nessie, it looks like you have a couple of broken ribs and your arm is also obviously shattered. I'm going to take you back to the house and then Carlisle is going to meet us there after dealing with the Volturi. OK?" I nodded my head instead of speaking as I hear his natural southern accent rolling into the conversation. It took me a couple of seconds to process what had just happened and who and what I had really seen. I was very surprised at myself at the fact that I had just fallen for the boy that I hated. Alec. He had dark brown hair that fell right before his ruby red eyes. The figure that had a strong yet gentle body and the sensation of sweetness. He and his sister Jane were twins. They were both sadistic and yet they both had a side of darkness, happiness and peace.

Jasper slowly picked me up as I grimaced because his ice cold hand was on a new forming cut that Jane gave me and somehow the coldness of his hand was soothing to my cut as I let out a light sigh. He was running at full vampire speed to the Cullen property in less than a couple of seconds. When got there he took me inside to the extra room that we usually call the medical room. It had all things imaginable when it came to hospitality. About a minute or two later Carlisle came in and he rushed to me in a loving, caring and of course an urgent way. Gosh, he was a caring grandfather.

Anyways, he too checked me over he agreed with Jasper on both cases of my ribs and my arm. All he said is that for now is to get some rest while we try to figure out how to get the Volturi off of our hands. Since I care about the Volturi people, when I say that I mostly mean Alec but I would anyways because they are the only kind of royalty in my world. What I was trying to get at is that I don't want my family even messing with the Volturi. I am thinking this as I go to sleep because that is the way that is best for me to think as I am a young child and I am also a half vampire.

My dreams were the playback of what had just happened but the only thing that was different was that Alec wasn't there. He was replaced by Jacob Black. The Blacks' have been helping us for some time now but the thing is that we still have the treaty. In that case, the treaty sucks. I now do not particularly like Jake because we have gotten into a fight. I can already tell that this is going to be a very bad thing for him because he had already imprinted on me. I soon fall asleep thinking of all of the different possiblities.

I probably woke the next day at around noon and I was screaming because I was having a nightmare as Emmett and Carlisle comes into the room surprised. Emmett tried to calm me but it didn't help the fact that in my dream all of my family got killed by Alec. I hugged him with such force I think I almost hurt him. It didn't actually matter because he was a vampire right? Carlisle seemed calm but I think I scared him with my high-pitched screaming.

I calmed down after the minutes of Emmett laying next to me, trying to calm me down by rubbing my back and whispering

"Shhhh. It's alright Nessie." to me. Finally, Jasper and Rosalie came in to check on me. Jasper quickly sent a calm wave to me. Rose, hugged me and took Emmett by the arm and pulled him out of the room. Jasper walked over to me as he obivously noticed that I had feelings for Alec from his power. He instantly knew and as he walked over, he sat down in the chair beside me.

"Do you have feelings for Alec of the Volturi?" he whispered so low that I barely heard him.

"I guess. Please don't tell anyone. I'll tell them when I'm ready. Please."

"You know I won't Renesmee. Please be careful with him. If you want to be with him, then you have to be with us and he has to know." he said. With that, he hugged me and sent another wave to me. He was about to step out of the door, and I said "Can you stay?" I wanted him to stay really badly because I wanted to talk to him about Alec and I, even if the rest of my family had to know. I would give up anything just for my uncle Jasper.

He came over to me and kissed my forehead and sat down as he said "I know you want to talk to me about Alec. What do you want to know?" "I want to know how to tell him. Approach really." "Well, catch him alone, then tell him. Otherwise, I'll try to read his feelings. I'll try to catch anything for you." He soon left the room to hopefully tell the others so I won't have too. That thought seriously scared me. I would hate having to tell my family that I like Alec. The worst thing about it is that he is apart of the Volturi. I know the conditions of the Volturi. If I had the choice to join the guard, then I would say yes. I don't know what my family would think about it, they would probably think I've gone crazy. Literally. I am going to go back to sleep because well, I want too.

**Alec's POV**

After what Carlisle said to me, I was going to burst into flames. I didn't care if I woke up in Japan for all I care. The Volturi did not and will never take that kind of orders or pleads. The Volturi never give second chances unless with the exception of love, of course, and they always will no matter what part of the guard this was. Otherwise, I stopped kicking her, did what I was told by Jane, and soon enough, I was at her window. I could not take my eyes off of her. She was like an angel to me. How could a devilous monster ever possibly start even hurting an angel like that. Did that make sense at all? Then again, I am a devilous monster, a vampire of course. She, a mystery, an angel, half-devil, I guessed.

"Isn't she a vampire hybird?" I asked Jane. She was suprisingly really close to me. I actually thought that she was still with the rest of the Cullen clan. The Cullens', dealing with that amount of pain that one little girl can hold. I can seriously say that it is worse than the turning amount of pain. I've been through her power various times. She also has been through my deprivation alot too. Every time I imagined that we were both like ying and yang. Both very different and both very alike.

Back to reality, I am fighting myslef right now while some Cullen is hugging her, I shall be the one doing that right now. Well, she has the right too. Wow, I can't belivive that I have fallen for the girl that I had hurt. I am so bad. I feel ashamed of myself. I'm going to talk to Jane because she is the one that can understand me the most.

That night, I came back and looked through my little Renesmee's window, and found her sleeping. I jumped through, and then landed on her bed without any sign that anyone was here. That was always good right? I looked down on Nessie, as they called her and upon instict I started brushing back her bronze curls from her face. About 5 minutes later, she rolled over to face me, and snuggled into my chest. I could smell strawberries and cream for a million miles then. It was amazing to have her as mine. I heard light footsteps coming down the hall most likely coming from the little vision pixie. I made my exit almost as soft as the breeze. I heard the pixie and the soilder say goodnight and they left with the rest of the family hunting. Exept the wet dog as she calls Jacob. He was guarding the house. I guessed he was in the living room, so I made sure my Nessie was okay and then quickly flew out of her room and into the living room smelling of nasty dog and the woods.

**Any ideas for upcoming chapters? I have somewhat ideas but not enough! PM or Review yours! I shall consider them! R&R! DID U LIKE ITT? =]=]=]**


End file.
